


I...AM...DONE!

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Canon-Typical Violence, Crown Jewel 2019, Fights, Pent-up Feelings, Rage, Rants, Swearing, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Two last-minute changes occur. One was planned, the other was most certainly not.
Kudos: 5





	I...AM...DONE!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a month ago and then completely forgot to post it.
> 
> Writing Seth like this, where he completely snaps, is so much fun to do. I want to see him as a psychotic heel one day, I think he could play it well. He does drop a lot of F-Bombs in this, all of which felt natural.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jet-lagged, weighed down with luggage, and trying to take in his surroundings, Seth was not in a good mood. He had attempted to sleep on the plane (no such luck), which meant he was operating at 85% right before a gigantic match in Saudi Arabia.

“Seth!” Hunter’s voice called his name. Fixing a smile onto his face, the Kingslayer turned around.

“Yes, Hunter?”

“There’s been a change of plans…”

The main event. Team Hogan vs Team Flair had gotten moved to the freaking main event. Sitting in gorilla, fidgeting, Seth shook his head. He and Bray were supposed to be the last match. Now they were the second one.

“How are you feeling, Rollins?” Bray’s sudden appearance caused him to jump.

“Fine.” But Seth wasn’t fine. He was frothing mad, and as the former Dean Ambrose knew, that was never a good thing.

Passing through the curtain and staring out at the audience, Seth shook. Anger was pumping through his veins, holding him like a man possessed. He didn’t even pay attention when the Fiend’s music hit.

His grip on the Universal Championship was relaxed. Seth knew he was going to lose; he’d known that for weeks. It didn’t actually bother him. What bothered him was everything else.

The bell rang, and they were off, hitting each other and flying through the ropes at top speed. For a few minutes, Seth let himself get lost in the noise. For a few minutes, he actually enjoyed the chaos that was professional wrestling.

But then it happened. Suddenly, the Fiend grabbed him in perfect position for a Sister Abigail. He landed it, Seth was down, and the younger man moved to cover him. As he hooked his leg, Bray squeezed his shoulder.

They had all agreed on the signal years ago. Seth’s body processed it but his brain didn’t, and by the time he thought to move, it was too late. The bell rang, the crowd booed, and the Universal Championship was now Smackdown Live’s.

Wonderful.

Two hours later, Seth found himself sitting backstage and watching Hulk Hogan’s entrance. He had spoken to no one after the match, holding a smile that was way too insincere. Now it was gone, and his hands were balled into fists.

It wasn’t fair. Bray had been briefed, the ref had been briefed...but not him. Not Seth, the man losing the championship for Monday Night Raw. He had wanted to put on a good, long match, and Vince had taken it away.

His brain was swirling, traveling down rabbit holes it hadn’t entered in years. His thoughts were in a very dark place, a place Seth hadn’t visited since almost breaking Edge’s neck.

Ten minutes. That’s how long the match lasted before everything went to hell. That’s how long Roman continued to live oblivious to his friend’s anger and thirst for revenge.

His music didn’t even play. That was a sign something was wrong. Two minutes later, Triple H would find the security team knocked out on the floor. By that point, it wouldn’t matter. All that mattered was noise started erupting from the crowd at a time when it wasn’t warranted. Roman saw a flash of red, turned...and there was Seth, sprinting down the ramp like a man possessed.

Randy shifted his position on the apron, hoping to intercept him. Not really slowing down, Seth yanked him off with a sickening thud and climbed into the ring. Four words escaped his lips.

_ Time to raise hell. _

Bodies. That was all Seth could process. He didn’t know who he was hitting and frankly, he didn’t care. All that mattered was unleashing his anger. The anger Vince and Hunter had forced into a box.

The roar of the crowd didn’t matter to him. They could boo all they wanted, Seth didn’t owe them anything. He had played the hero for years, and he was sick of it.

In a matter of moments, Roman was the only other person left. He was hunched in the corner, catching his breath and considering his options.

He didn’t want to hurt Seth. That was priority number one. But the Kingslayer had snapped, for reasons only Roman’s heart knew.

Part of it was the Shield’s disbandment. Seth had always felt guilty for causing it, agreeing to become the villain. Dean leaving hadn’t helped either. But there was also the crowd’s resentment, their anger and testiness. All of it had changed the Kingslayer, made him bitter.

Blinking, Roman saw Seth coming toward him. The expression on his face was surprisingly unreadable; he was seething, but his mouth didn’t show it. The only hint of true fury was in the Kingslayer’s eyes. The brown orbs had gone cold, morphing into something terrifying.

“Seth…” Roman’s voice wavered. The younger man kicked him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. The Big Dog’s vision blotted; he was suddenly struggling to keep his eyes open.

He felt himself being dragged to the center of the ring. Placing one foot under his stomach, Seth lifted, forcing Roman onto all fours. Moving around so he was in front, he grabbed the Big Dog’s throat.

“Open up, Roman…” His tone was playful and high-pitched, a sign he had truly lost it. Blinking, he opened his eyes.

A small smile appeared on Seth’s face. Leaning forward, he kissed Roman on the forehead, lingering in front of him. Then, he stood up and bounced off the ropes; his foot crashed down onto the Samoan’s head, knocking him out.

There was a microphone within reach. Seth picked it up and thought. Anger was still coursing through his veins, bitter hatred for everyone watching. He rose the mic to his lips.

“Is this what you wanted?” His voice was soft. “You wanted me to snap, right? That’s why you’ve been throwing hate my way.” The arena was deathly silent. Seth shook his head and kicked Roman’s unconscious body. “Are you happy?”

He began to pace, twirling the mic in one hand. Seth twitched and everything fell out in a loud, hate-filled rant.

“You all think you matter! Think that by sending me hate, I’ll actually change, I’ll actually turn heel! Well, guess what?! Vince doesn’t care about you. Neither does Hunter. They’re just two men stuck on their high horses! They don’t give a fuck!

“You all sit, and watch, as their reign unfolds and we bounce around like pinballs. I’m tired of it, so fucking tired of it.” Seth shook his head. “You want drama? You want scandals? I’m going to make your lives a living hell.” And then he stormed out. The mic left his fingers and hit the floor with a loud burst of static.

Seth pushed through the curtains and found himself face to face with Vince. The man’s expression was surprisingly unreadable. Hunter was sitting behind him, watching the whole thing unfold.

“I told the truth, and we all know it.” Seth shoved past his boss and walked back to the locker room. A few people looked his way but no one attempted conversation.

Forty five minutes later, Roman appeared in the doorway. He had a black eye, an icepack pressed to the back of his head. Seth glowered at him from his spot on a bench.

“Can I help you?” Roman swallowed.

“What’s going on, Seth? What’s bothering you?”

“Were you not listening? Oh right, I knocked you out.” Seth shook his head. “Honestly, Roman, you’re a fucking idiot.”

“How so?”

“Because you’ve been their bitch for years! We both were! Doing every little thing Vince asks of us!” Another shake of the head. “You know why I agreed to this stupid show?”

“Why?”

“So I could finally run my mouth. But once we got here, Vince’s B.S. drew me in. I understand what Dean meant by his Jedi mind tricks.” Roman looked at the floor. “Spit it out.”

“You sure you’re not just angry about losing?” It was the wrong thing to say. Seth twitched again...and then he descended, clocking Roman in the face. He punched, kicked, and slammed him until the man was barely breathing. There was blood on his nose.

“I need a fucking drink,” Seth muttered. He left the locker room, not caring what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a side note, some of Seth’s views on WWE may reflect my own...


End file.
